Podía ser diferente - Hashibira Inosuke
by PanchiGlx
Summary: En una misión en la que un demonio se aprovecha de Inosuke al este quedar inconsciente sus amigos descubren que puede quedar en cinta al saber que este se encuentra en estado de gestación. Tanjiro relata sus últimos recuerdos al lado de Inosuke y las complicaciones que trajo su embarazo.


/!\ La historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de Tanjiro.

Hace unos cuantos años tuvimos una misión en una montaña, habían cerca de 25 demonios en el lugar, enviaron a Shinobu-san y Tomioka-san, ellos nos pidieron a Kanao, Inosuke, Zenitsu y a mí que los acompañáramos, aceptamos sin dudarlo, fue una misión algo complicada por la cantidad de demonios que eran, incluso Nezuko terminó ayudándonos y por más completáramos la misión con éxito terminamos muy heridos... Inosuke fue el peor herido esa noche, nos separamos para abarcar más territorio, Inosuke insistió en ir solo, pensábamos que estaría bien, después de todo es fuerte, pero le tocó un demonio muy fuerte que disfrutaba torturar a sus victimas antes de matarlas, la verdad no creía que los demonios pudieran tener deseo sexual hasta esa noche en la que ese demonio se aprovechó de Inosuke que se desmayó por la perdida de sangre, Nezuko no dudó en ir a ayudarlo mientras yo la seguía, pero habíamos llegado muy tarde, fue un milagro que siguiera vivo. Inosuke parecía estar bien después de todo, tocaba el tema como si nada y no le afectaba hablar de ello, pensábamos que estaba bien y unos meses después de eso Inosuke se empezó a sentir mal, se desmayaba algunas veces, tenía nauseas y ascos, también vomitaba todas las mañanas, Shinobu-san asustada de que fuera debido a alguna toxina de la violación le hizo algunos estudios, Inosuke insistía en que no era nada y que estaba bien, fue una sorpresa para todos cuando ella nos dijo que Inosuke estaba en cinta, nadie comprendía como era posible si él era un hombre, después de llevarlo con un doctor nos hicieron saber que tal vez Inosuke era hermafrodita, así que no era imposible el poder concebir, pero no estarían seguros hasta que Inosuke diera a luz y pudieran hacer bien lo estudios.

Inosuke se lo tomó a la ligera, hacía cosas muy peligrosas y no parecía importarle realmente, recuerdo que nos dijo que no creía que el bebé naciera, después de todo el padre era un demonio, contradiciendo todo lo que Inosuke creía el embarazo parecía ir bien, Shinobu-san le exigió que dejara de entrenar a lo que sorprendentemente aceptó sin rechistar, empezó a cuidarse mucho, al final su embarazo no tuvo ninguna complicación, incluso se había decidido a aprender a escribir y a leer, ya que él quería ser quien le enseñara al bebé.

Una noche nos despertamos por los gritos de Inosuke que había empezado a tener contracciones. Kanao, Naho-chan, Kiyo-chan, Sumi-chan, Aoi-chan y Shinobu-san no dejaban de ir de un lado a otro para poder ayudarlo, pero ellas no eran expertas que puedan atender un parto, o por lo menos escuché a Aoi-chan decir eso. Inosuke llevaba varias horas quejándose y Shinobu-san no dejaba que lo viéramos, me preocupaba un poco, escuchaba como lloraba del dolor cuando Inosuke siempre se ha demostrado bastante fuerte, incluso pensé que nunca lo escucharía o vería llorar.

─Tanjiro-kun. ─Voltee mi mirada al lugar del que provenía la voz, era Shinobu-san.

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¿Nos podrías ayudar?

─Sí. ─Me puse de pie y caminé junto a Shinobu-san, al entrar a la habitación lo primero que noté es que era un desastre, había muchas toallas por todo el lugar, algunas limpias y otras con sangre, vi algo de ropa que había comprado Inosuke para el bebé y también una tijeras y algo que parecía medicina.

─Quédate al lado de Inosuke, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto.

─Sí. ─Inosuke estaba sudando mucho, también habían algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. ─ ¿Estás bien, Inosuke?

─Por supuesto, soy fuerte. ─Dijo antes de quejarse por lo que asumí fue una contracción. Esa noche fue bastante larga, al final lo que Shinobu-san quería que hiciera era darle ánimos a Inosuke y que tomara su mano, no tuve problemas en hacer eso, al cabo de unas horas el bebé nació, Aoi-chan dio la noticia de que era una niña, la puso en el pecho de Inosuke mientras Shinobu-san y Kanao terminaban de atender a Inosuke, este solo la miraba atento mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija, nunca supe si Inosuke empezó a llorar de alivio o de felicidad.

Mientras Inosuke dormía Shinobu-san revisó a la bebé y Aoi-chan la bañó, Shinobu-san dijo que no era un experta, pero que la pequeña parecía estar sana. Cuando Inosuke despertó lo primero que pidió fue que le trajeran a la bebé a la cual empezó a llamar por el nombre de "Hiromi", Hiromi tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos iguales a los de Inosuke, era una pequeña bastante alegre, nos trajo alegría a todos los que vivíamos ahí, Nezuko principalmente le ayudaba a Inosuke a cuidarla. Después de los primeros tres meses Hiromi se rehusaba a comer, no quería comer del pecho de Inosuke, en ese tiempo siempre que Hiromi exigía comida Inosuke se llevaba un biberón y se encerraba en su habitación, también empezó a usar bien su uniforme y lo vi por primera vez con su haori, a pesar del repentino cambió nadie dijo nada, la curiosidad me mataba y quería saber como alimentaba Inosuke a Hiromi, abrí un poco la puerta sin que Inosuke se diera cuenta, Hiromi bebía plácidamente del biberón, en ese momento no supe si mi vista falló, pero la leche que Hiromi bebía no se veía tan blanca como siempre, cuando Inosuke puso a Hiromi sobre su pecho para sacarle el aire, toqué la puerta y entre sin esperar que Inosuke me diera permiso, le pregunté que era lo que le daba de comer a Hiromi, Inosuke simplemente suspiró y me pidió que cerrara la puerta, obedecí a lo que me dijo, esperé a que terminara con Hiromi y cuando la durmió la dejo sobre el futón, se quitó el haori y subió las mangas de su uniforme, tenía varias cortadas en su brazo, me alarmé al verlo.

─Hiromi es mitad demonio, ¿recuerdas? Ella dejo de comer de mi pecho porque eso no la saciaba y estoy casi seguro que no estaba obteniendo todos los nutrientes tampoco, pensé que quería sentir el sabor de la sangre, al mezclar un poco con la leche empezó a comer de nuevo.

─ ¿Es por eso que te apartas cuando la vas a alimentar?

─Sí, siento que la del haori de mariposa le hará algo si saben que están empezando a despertar sus instintos.

─ ¿Y por cuanto tiempo planeas seguir ocultando esto, Inosuke?

─Todo lo que se me permita... Quiero volverla humana.

─Lo haremos, estoy seguro de que Tamayo-san logrará encontrar la forma.

─Eso espero.

Unos cuantos días después Zenitsu y yo partimos para una misión, se supone que Inosuke se nos uniría para la próxima, ya que quería recuperar algo de su condición física, nos fuimos cerca de una semana y cuando volvimos lo primero que encontramos fue a Inosuke llorando en su habitación, me dijo que Shinobu descubrió lo que estaba haciendo y que le quitó a Hiromi, no sabía que hacer y no sabía a donde se la llevaron, más que impotencia sentí coraje, supongo que Nezuko sintió lo mismo ya que salió enojada de la habitación, la seguí no tanto por detenerla, ya que yo también quería encarar a Shinobu-san.

─Tanjiro-kun, es bueno que hayan vuelto. ─Me coloqué frente a Nezuko antes de que hiciera algo.

─ ¿Dónde está Hiromi?

─Ella es peligrosa, la cuidaré yo hasta que decida que hacer con ella.

─Ella es de Inosuke, devuélvesela por favor.

─No dejaré que nuestra seguridad sea arriesgada por ella, Tanjiro-kun.

─Ella ni siquiera tiene dientes, no es capaz de hablar o de defenderse, Inosuke realmente se ha esforzado cuidándola, ¿con qué derecho se la quitas?

─Yo-

─ ¿Para que diablos lo dejaste tenerla y que se encariñara tanto si sabías que esto iba a pasar? ¡Desde el principio sabías que ella sería mitad demonio!

─Lo hice por la pequeña posibilidad que había de que ella fuera completamente humana y aún si dejara que la siguiera criando, ¿qué lograría con eso? Sería una tentación para ella con tantos humanos a su alrededor, no podría salir y arriesgarse a que le dé el sol, no podría comer la comida que normalmente comemos, pasaría toda su vida encerrada, ¿qué clase de vida es esa?

─Si logramos que Nezuko se vuelva humana-

─ ¿Qué vas a lograr con eso? Nezuko antes era humana, Hiromi no lo era ni lo es, la sangre de demonio que lleva es pura, ¿crees realmente que va a funcionar en ella? No puede volver a ser algo que no es, son cosas diferentes, habría que crear un antídoto que elimine por completo su parte de demonio y no sabemos si eso le afecte de alguna manera, no lo hago por hacer sufrir a Inosuke, sino por evitarle el sufrimiento a ella, pienso que es mejor hacer que descanse ahora a que sufra los muchos años que vienen, recuerda que ella no morirá tan fácil como nosotros, podría incluso vivir para siempre, ¿cómo la protegerán después de eso? Ustedes arriesgan su vida día a día, ¿qué pasa si mueren? No piensen solo en su bienestar, piensen en el de ella.

─ ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé todo eso! Pero ella es de Inosuke, no puedes tomar esa decisión por él.

─Hablaré con Inosuke, le explicaré las cosas y que él decida que es lo mejor.

Tal como me dijo habló con Inosuke y le devolvió a Hiromi, recuerdo que Inosuke lloró toda esa noche, me quedé hablando con él, me dijo que él sabía que Shinobu tenía razón en todo lo que decía, pero no quería simplemente dejar ir a su pequeña tan fácil y después de mucho pensarlo decidió que no quería ser la causa de la infelicidad de Hiromi y aceptaría lo que Shinobu-san le dijo, me preguntó si podía llevar a Hiromi con ella ya que él no sería capaz de entregarla, acepté y salí de la habitación para que pudiera despedirse de ella, pude escuchar claramente lo que le decía.

─Lo siento, realmente lo siento, sé que juré protegerte, pero después de todo es lo mejor. ─Hiromi solo balbuceaba. ─Te amo con mi vida entera, mi princesa, pero esto es lo mejor, perdóname por favor. ─Seguido de eso Inosuke siguió llorando, entré a la habitación y lo abracé, no sabía realmente que era lo mejor en ese momento y por más quisiera que Hiromi viviera, él ya había tomado su decisión. Inosuke alimentó a Hiromi una vez más y la arrulló hasta que se durmiera, una vez hecho eso me la entregó, dejo un beso en la frente de la bebé y luego salí de la habitación, fui con Shinobu-san y le informé la decisión que había tomado Inosuke, le entregué a Hiromi mientras empezaba a llorar, yo también me había encariñado mucho con ella, volví a la habitación de Inosuke y me quedé a dormir ahí, Inosuke lloró una buena parte de la noche hasta que se quedó dormido, Hiromi lloraba frecuentemente en la noche por lo que él casi no dormía nada. No sé en que momento Shinobu-san la habrá matado, pero nos informó que los restos no desaparecieron como un demonio normal, asumimos que fue porque ella era mitad humana o tal vez no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollada como demonio, no le dijimos eso a Inosuke para no hacerlo sufrir más, Shinobu-san cambió la historia diciendo que su cuerpo se desintegró rápido y que como estaba dormida no sufrió, Inosuke no hizo más que asentir.

Pasó un mes e Inosuke no quería salir de la cama, no comía, y lo escuchaba llorar en la noche aunque él pensara que nadie lo estaba escuchando, nos encomendaron a una misión y por más no quisiera ir para quedarme con él, me fue imposible, pensaba que cuando volviera haría mi mejor esfuerzo para animarlo, me culpaba por no haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión, pero para mi sorpresa al volver Aoi-chan nos informó que Inosuke se había suicidado la noche anterior a nuestro regreso, dejando una carta, la caligrafía no era muy buena y no tenía palabras muy complicadas ya que Inosuke llevaba menos de un año aprendiendo a escribir, pero recuerdo muy bien lo que decía:

_"Sé que fue mi decisión y me arrepiento de ello, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella todas las noches, dormía conmigo, el ya no escuchar su risa o su llanto me está volviendo loco, lo siento por lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo seguir con la idea de que fue debido a mí que ella ya no está"_

Han pasado muchos años de ello, pero no puedo dejar de pensar lo diferente que hubieran sido las cosas si nos hubiéramos negado a ir a esa misión de la montaña, Inosuke seguiría a nuestro lado y no hubiéramos sufrido todo el dolor que sentimos con la partida de Hiromi, o incluso si hubiera convencido a Inosuke de seguir criando a Hiromi, tal vez hubiéramos encontrado la manera de volverla humana... Tal vez todo podía ser diferente.

Panchi


End file.
